


Mein dreckiger Hund

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy: Smut [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Mild S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela, really bored on a Sunday afternoon, ends up subjugating Fareeha to her sadistic will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein dreckiger Hund

The lawn. A symbol of majesty, pride. The ancient art of lawn care is said to follow all the way back to Asian bonsai trees, a soulful and fulfilling task of finding balance with life and nature. One could say that the status of one's lawn dutifully reflects on one's serenity in in their everyday existence. Our protagonist's lawn hadn't been mowed in weeks. Angela was too busy groaning as she rolled around on the couch, bumping into Fareeha's leg. Pharah looked up from her book, her classic black tank top sagging about the shoulders. 

"What, babe? I'm busy." Fareeha commented, focused on her novel. Angela grumbled silently in response, her oversized sweatshirt covering her hands as she reached towards the ceiling, utterly bored.

"There's nothing to dooo..... All my lab supplies are in the mail, and I already fed the bunny...and you're reading a book.." Mercy huffed, wracking her brain for something to pass the time. A few minutes passed, Fareeha had gone back to her reading as Angela stood up. "What's your book about, anyway?" 

"How to deal with a bothersome spouse." Pharah joked, not taking her eyes off the page. "No, it's actually about the strife of a polish refugee in...." Fareeha slowly looked up from her book, a very evil-looking Dr. Ziegler looming over her. "...........1950's..Ru..ssia.....?" She paused as Angela curled her fingers around the top of her book, daintily sliding it from her hands.

"I think." Mercy leaned closer, her eyes lowering as she closed the book shut. "I found something to do today." 

"Babe, I was at a really good part." Fareeha waved her hand for the book, blinking as the doctor pulled it out of her reach. Angela grinned as she pressed closer to the security guard, their faces close enough that Fareeha could feel the bated breath from her wife's lips. 

In a swift movement, Angela grabbed Fareeha by the shoulder, throwing her down onto the couch and taking her position on the small of her back. Fareeha gritted her teeth, her partner not exactly light as she straddled her spine. 

"Babe....It's a really good book.." 

Angela cackled, her hair falling over her eyes as she hugged herself in excitement.  "Ja?! Maybe i'll give it back to you~." Pharah tilted her head up, shifting uncomfortably as Angela set the book in front of her. "read it to me, mein liebling~" 

"What? That's nonsenmMMPFH!" Fareeha kicked her legs as Angela slammed her face into the sofa, a crooked smile on her face as Pharah shook underneath.

"I said. Read it, you  dreckiger Hund ~" Fareeha coughed as Mercy raised her head, fingers roughly intertwined in her hair. 

".......I-In the spring of 1952, I tried again to return and contact my family, but to no avail. The Bolsheviks once again tightened their borders, and in doing so have become more and more aggressive towards us. I can only hope that perhaps in the winter I can travel across the frozen river. I do not know how my wife and child are doing, but I know that they are in good hands with my father. He is a good man, one to withhold their polish heritage and teach them how to live unsuspectingly in the siberian farmlands. I-" Fareeha choked as she stopped, Angela's fingers on her lips, other hand on her throat. Even staring into the black and white pages of the book, Pharah could tell the flushed face of Angela was busy, non stop panting coming from her open lips.

"That was..exquisite, sweetheart. Just...open your mouth, don't be stubborn~" Fareeha gulped, keeping her lips closed tight as she felt Mercy's fingers try to spread them apart, her filed nails digging into her tender skin. "C'mon...I  _ said _ don't be stubborn!" Pharah grasped at the fabric of the sofa, straining to break away as she felt Angela's grip around her neck slowly tighten. "Listen to me~" Fareeha buckled, opening her mouth to gasp for air, only to be presented with cold plastic being inserted into her mouth.

Pharah gagged, trying to catch her breath as Angela fastened the ring gag around her mouth. "Gasp more, I can’t stand it! Ah, you spent so much time reading your book, your  _ bothersome _ spouse had all the time in the world to prepare this for you, among other things~" The ex-major tried to tug away, unable to speak as her saliva pooled against her trembling lower lip. She recalled that the doctor always had a minimum of two toys on her at any given time, always prepared for an advantageous situation. 

The second of which was a blink of silver Fareeha saw in the corner of her eye, biting her gag and holding the couch in front of her as tightly as possible. Angela anticipated insubordination, a lustful smile plastered across her face as she leaned down, bringing her mouth right behind Pharah's left ear.

"Don't fight it, I know you have trouble being honest, but I  _ assure _ you this will feel very,  _ very  _ good for us both. I promise~ Just put your wrists together~" Angela kissed her ear playfully, her unoccupied hand tracing its way down her body, drawing into her inner thigh and touching the dark stain that had formed on Fareeha's pants. Ziegler pressed her fingers into her shaking wife lightly, enough to draw out a sharp squeak as Major Amari slammed her wrists together, holding them up in a helpless gesture as she begged her wife to stop teasing her. 

Angela rubbed her thighs together, shamelessly turned on as she snapped the handcuffs, binding Fareeha's hands together with the cold metal. A light burst of giggles filled the room before Mercy stopped herself, cupping a hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I almost lost myself there..." 

Angela watched the body she was using as a chair in avid, tense pleasure, her cheeks bright red as she struggled to contain herself. The woman she took as her wife never looked more lovely than when she was be held underneath her, those powerful shoulders that she always had her eyes on quaking as each muscle shifted. The veins in her neck twitched from the earlier pressure on her neck, rendering Angela unable to sit still as she visually feasted on the sweating frame of her poor Fareeha. 

"Hey~.....Could you stick out your tongue for me?....Well, are you in any position to refuse?" Ziegler panted as she reached around, shifting and laying on top of Pharah's back as she shoved a pair of fingers into her mouth. Fareeha moaned, her brown eyes shimmering in a mix of terror and excitement as she felt Angela pull her tongue out, flopping helplessly from the ring as a small puddle of drool formed beneath her. Mercy felt her heart speed up just from the feeling, the smooth slippery surface of Fareeha's tongue pinched tightly between her ring and forefinger, coating them in clear saliva. 

Pharah closed her eyes, the sensations unbearable each time one of Angela's fingers brushed against her lips. Dr. Ziegler let go of her tongue, letting it hang as she placed the soaked fingers deep into her, moving them around and exploring every nook and cranny of Fareeha's mouth. Pharah clenched her cuffed fists, knuckles white as she groaned impatiently against her partner's fingers, craving more. 

"Aaahahaa....You're really going to make me lose myself, you know that?" Angela drew out her fingers as she spoke, bringing them to her lips and licking them in one tentative stroke. "Alright~ You've been a very good dog, and mein Hund get a treat! Lift your hips~." Fareeha flexed as she lifted herself up, struggling against the weight of her wife. She felt her belt being undone, and then the sharp tug of her jeans as Mercy pulled them down to her thighs. 

A low whistle echoed as Angela cupped her cheek, her messed hair making her look like a maniac. Which was pretty accurate, honestly. "I'm always surprised how wet you become when I do this, you're really nothing but a  dreckiger Hund , aren't you?" Pharah recoiled at the shameful words, pressing her embarrassed face into the couch. Angela hooked a finger on the hem of her boxer briefs, pulling it outward before letting it slap back against the glistening surface of Fareeha's skin. Pharah jolted at the sharp action, her eyes wide as she tried to look back at what her Mercy was doing. 

What her Mercy was doing was licking her lips like a horny wolf as she pulled down Fareeha's underpants, exposing the soaked flesh of her vagina. She wasted no time in pressing her spit-covered fingers against Pharah's clit, rubbing her at a tantalizingly low speed, just enough to force Fareeha to spread her legs in hope for more. 

Pharah whimpered, holding her breath in anticipation, her body frozen as Angela ran her finger's through the soft folds of her wife, eventually spreading them open with two of her fingers to admire the sight. "Well, at least I can say you are quite healthy, mein liebling." Fareeha nodded, laughing at the light joke before being interrupted as Angela pulled a pen from her pocket, pressing the cap against Fareeha's entrance and biting her lip. 

Fareeha bucked, her hips quivering as Angela thrusted the pen back and forth into her, the shaft gliding along her inner walls as she dug it deeper and deeper with each movement. Pharah moaned, thankful with half-lidded eyes as Angela swirled the pen around inside her, the doctor mesmerized as her vagina contracted against the pen, every shift sending shivers down her spine. 

"And they say you can skip the foreplay." Angela scoffed, enjoying the sensitive body of her wife as she pumped the abused writing utensil back and forth, hitting each of Fareeha's weak spots over and over from months of exploration and research. Pharah teared up as she reached orgasm, the pen twitching as her vagina spasmed around the thick plastic, her body seizing before relaxing into the couch.

"Good, very good." Angela hummed to herself, resisting the urge to send her poor abused wife into climax again in favor of pulling up her briefs, pushing the impromptu dildo deep within her before tugging up her pants as well. The gag came off with an appreciative gasp, and the handcuffs found their way back into the recesses of Angela's pockets. Mercy stood up, content, sitting next to her wife with her twisted smile still attached to her face. Fareeha slowly sat up, wriggling with a blush as she placed a hand against her abdomen. 

"B-babe....do i really have to keep this ins-" "Did I say you could speak?" Angela raised a impecable eyebrow at her submissive, slowly reaching for the gag that had been placed on the coffee table. Fareeha clenched her jaw shut, rubbing her cheeks sorely where the gag had been. 

"Personally" Angela laid down, setting her head in Fareeha's lap with a much calmer expression. "I think that was the perfect use of a day. Next time I might have to bury your face in my crotch, though." The prodigy laughed, still slightly turned on. 

 

Ziegler forced Fareeha to keep the pen inside her up until evening, where Pharah moaned as Angela slapped her crotch for a double-check, refusing to remove it until Fareeha serviced her spouse with her mouth under the desk in her lab.  

  
  



End file.
